


you needed in me, I needed in you

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: The first time they meet, they're just scared children looking for a friend during a hard time.





	you needed in me, I needed in you

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the timeline - each chapter is going to be a little snapshot of Stiles and Lydia's relationship, and each will be one year apart. The final chapter will end up taking place in 2011, and a few things will be taken from canon, such as Scott and Allison dating, as well as Lydia and Jackson dating (only for a little while though). I'm still fairly new to the fic writing game, so I'm not sure if this will classify as a slow-burn fic?

“Whatcha reading?”

Stiles looks up from his book, eyes searching the room before landing on the only other person waiting. She’s got long strawberry-blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, and her eyes are a little red. He guesses she’s been crying.

“Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone,” he says, placing a finger to mark his place before picking the book up to show her. She simply nods, giving him a small smile.

“Looks like a good read,” she says. “What’s it about?”

“Wait, you’ve never heard of Harry Potter?” Stiles’ eyes go wide in shock, and she starts to giggle before she realizes he’s serious.

“Oh, um, no. I don’t read much fiction, I’m more interested in learning. Are you going to answer my question, though?” She’s sitting up now, chin resting on one of her hands.

“Okay, first of all, you can always learn from books, even if they’re fiction.” Stiles pauses for a moment and squints at her, unsure about how serious she’s being. He’s had to deal with plenty of people making fun of his interests and he’s not interested in adding to that list. When she raises her eyebrows as a signal for him to continue, Stiles obliges.

"Okay, so the gist of the books is that there’s this kid named Harry Potter and he’s like the chosen one. He’s a wizard and finds out that he’s the only person to survive the darkest wizard in history, and each book is another year for him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’m currently re-reading the series because the final book is coming out next year.”

“That actually sounds really fun,” Lydia says, smiling genuinely before ducking her head down. She looks a little uncomfortable, so Stiles decides to change the subject.

“So what’re you in for?” He places his bookmark in where his finger was and closes the book, holding it in one arm while folding himself up in the chair to look directly at her. She doesn’t respond for a moment, and Stiles worries he’s stepped too far. But they’re both here and obviously waiting, so he thought he might as well ask.

“My parents are getting divorced,” she says quietly. “It’s not even like they were in love anymore, and statistically speaking it was likely anyway. But I still didn’t expect it to happen. They’ve been dealing with who’s going to get custody of me during these sessions.”

Stiles reaches his hand over and places it tentatively on hers, showing his support.

“I’m so sorry. Just because something was likely to happen doesn’t mean it still won’t hurt.” Lydia scoffs, then looks up at Stiles, a few heavy tears in her eyes.

“What, did you get that from your book?” Her voice has taken on a bitter tone, and she realizes her anger quickly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you, it’s not your fault. What about you? Who are you waiting on?"

“My mom is dying. Her doctor recommended that we see a family psychiatrist to set things in order before she goes, and so that my dad and I know what to expect in terms of our relationship when she’s gone.” Looking up, Stiles notices Lydia’s on the edge of crying again, and he rushes to console her. “It happens, you know, death is natural and all. The scary part is going to be right before it happens. She has frontotemporal dementia, and with her diagnosis, the doctors think she’s going to become hostile and angry. The psychiatrist is here to help us understand that before anything actually happens. They think I don’t pay attention, that I don’t understand what’s happening, but I do.” He clutches the book tighter to his chest and attempts a smile for Lydia. Just as they’re about to continue talking, the door to one of the offices opens.

“Stiles, would you come in please? It’s time for us to talk all together,” the psychiatrist says with a warm smile. Stiles knows it’s just for show, but he still appreciates the gesture. As he gets up and starts to walk past Lydia, she gently grabs his hand.

“I’m Lydia, by the way. Nice to meet you, Stiles.” Her smile is genuine, more so than the doctor’s, and he can’t help but return it to her.

* * *

 

A week later, and they’re back in the same spots. This time, they’re talking about school, excited about high school creeping up on them. Lydia’s been going to a private school since she was little, but because she is going to be living with her mom, they had to withdraw her and place her in public school to cut expenses. Stiles gets excited when she mentions that she’s being placed in Beacon Hills High School, but they both have a nervous energy about them, knowing that high school will be a completely new adventure.

“Stiles, Lydia, would you both mind coming in this time?” The doctor seems as kind as ever, and neither Stiles nor Lydia knows why he would call them in together. Their parents haven’t even met, as far as they can tell.

Lydia is the first to get up, holding out her hand for Stiles to take, leading him behind her. He’s happy that he’s behind her, considering the blush that heats up his cheeks at their contact.

On one side of the room Stiles’ parents sit, his dad holding his mom’s hands as she leans against him. On the other side, Lydia’s parents are sitting side by side, both of them with their arms crossed and an irritated expression on their faces. Her mom melts a little when she sees her little girl, but her dad simply remains as stoic as ever.

“If you could take a seat here,” the doctor motions at the two empty chairs in the center of the room. They take their places, and Lydia drops Stiles’ hand, giving him space. 

“I’ve noticed that you two have become fast friends,” the doctor starts, giving them his best fake smile. “And that’s critical to each of you. Your families are both going through something big, and as an emotional upheaval is taking place, it’s important for you to have something constant in your life. If you don’t mind, I think it would be healthy for you two to stick together.” He pauses to let his words take effect before continuing. “I’ve already discussed it with each of your parents, and they agree that because you’ll be going to the same school, it might be best to keep you in each other’s lives. Is that alright with you?”

“It’s fine with me if it is with her,” Stiles says slowly, not wanting to meet her eye. He doubts she’ll want to spend mandatory time with him, seeing as they’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks. He’s also pretty sure that she’s got plenty of cooler friends to hang out with instead of him.

“It definitely makes sense, and I’m happy to be a friend for Stiles,” Lydia says. “I actually had an idea about this, do you mind?” She’s reaching into her purse before the doctor can respond. “Stiles mentioned this series last week, and I was thinking that maybe having our own little book club might be beneficial to us.” She holds out a brand new copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, and Stiles suddenly feels self conscious about his ratty used version.

“I don’t think it’s healthy to fixate on an imaginary world such as that,” Lydia’s dad cuts in. “It’s a waste of time.” He starts to leave before the doctor gestures for him to sit, and he begrudgingly complies.

“I’m sorry to say that you’re wrong,” the doctor says, irritation obvious in his voice. “Finding solace in a fictional world can be incredibly helpful to some, especially children, not to mention that having someone to help you through a difficult situation is priceless to how you deal with the trauma. If this little book club, as your daughter put it, is what helps these two through the mess of life, then you should be all for it.” 

Lydia’s dad has no response, and steams in his chair, waiting for the appointment to be over.

“Now, you two," the doctor starts again. "I don’t want you to simply fixate on the book. I want you to help each other, and to look out for one another through the exploration of the world inside these books. Think you can do that?” 

This time it’s Stiles who speaks up.

“I think we can handle it.” He looks to Lydia and gives her a wink.


End file.
